


I Won't Let You Fall

by Experiment413



Category: Gem Galaxies - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gem Fusion, Gem War, Gen, Manipulation, Origin Story, POV Gems, POV Multiple, Shapeshifting, Sister-Sister Relationship, gem galaxies, gems can chose to sleep to rest some because thats how this au WORKS, they don't know how organic anything works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: The future's out to get you.Eve tries to prevent the unpreventable. The origins of 19.
Relationships: Angelite Cabochon 1 (OC) & Angelite Cabochon 19 (OC), Deep Blue Rutile (OC) & Lemon Chrysoprase (OC), Original Gem Character(s) & Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Pale Yellow Sapphire (OC)/Angelite Cabochon 1 (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you matt for the beta! bastard nuked my adverbs, but thats fair.

Angelite Cabochon 1 stood staring at the ceiling and her hands held tightly together near the center of the small, makeshift shelter. Pale Yellow Sapphire had never seen Eve quite like this, and she’d known the Angelite practically since she emerged. There was reason Eve had been the leader of her group for a very long time, and it was certainly something to do with the number of battle scars on the poor woman.

“Pale,” Eve acknowledged as Pale entered, brushing aside the fabric blocking the entrance to her personal hideaway. Her voice didn’t waver, as much as Pale would’ve expected it to. But the Sapphire had to give her credit.

“Don’t be so professional-sounding,” Pale Yellow responded, making her way over to the Angelite. She placed a hand gently on Eve’s arm, a show of comfort. “You know it’s just me.”

“I know. I’m just trying not to shatter from my own thoughts. Give me this.”

Pale Yellow sighed and pat her gently, before drawing away. “Tell me what you need, dear. If you’re here, you clearly need something.”

Eve was one of those things Pale could never account for. Her powers came less naturally, however they were stronger than a normal Sapphire’s. But every time something slipped her mind, it was Eve, who Pale could never predict. Maybe it was just Eve’s nature, maybe it was how Pale saw her.

“Our youngest,” Eve began. She dropped her arms to her side.

“Cabochon 19?” Pale Yellow asked. Eve nodded.

“She just gets me worried. She’s naive, trusting, nearly too much so. Sure, we need more gems like her, but…”

“You’re worried she’ll get hurt,” Pale finished for her.

“Exactly,” Eve sighed. “I know it’s such an unorthodox thing for me to have to ask of you. But I just want to  _ make sure _ she gets out of here alive.”

Pale’s gaze had shifted to her table, but she slowly nodded. Eve was one of the first gems she had told of her vision of the war’s end, and that would happen in only a matter of weeks. Years spent on a foreign planet would come to a close. Of course Eve knew that this would all be over soon, but her undying dedication to her Kindergarten sisters was where the problem had begun.

“Give me a moment,” Pale said. She flicked her head to one of the chairs. “And sit, if you want.”

It was less an offer and more something that would soothe Pale’s mind, and for her, Eve obliged.

“Now, Cabochon 19…” Pale spoke. Eve’s eyes flickered up to her in a nervous gaze. “Does live,” Pale added, but she sensed that Eve wanted more out of this than just a live-or-die answer. Thus, she focused further.

“But her future looks chaotic,” Pale said. “Decades spent in the Lunar Station, under a Nacre, one who’s cheated her way up the ladder.”

“Come on, Pale, you can give me more than that.” If it wasn’t closed, Pale might’ve rolled her eye.

“It’s bad,” Pale huffed. She felt like she was standing there, watching amidst someone’s nightmare. What could she tell Eve? “I don’t think you want to know.”

Eve practically slammed the table. “Tell me everything.” Her voice was stern.

“Alright,” Pale sighed.

“She’s snapped up before the war even ends,” Pale begins. “By that Nacre, I mean. They need her much more in the realm of justice.”

“And not with us?” Eve asked. She sounded almost offended, but it was protective instinct.

“I suppose not.” Pale didn’t have the answer to that. “Maybe it’s her lack of experience. I don’t imagine you have wonderful opinions on that belief, though.”

“I don’t,” Eve confirmed.

“And like I said, decades in the Lunar Station. I can’t tell exactly why, but her days seem grim. At least, in her eyes. Repetitive and a little more than painful. Every tone of blue she sees becomes a little duller by the day…”

Eve shifted her eyes away. “What else.”

“Whatever it is, something is terribly wrong, and she simply can’t catch a break. She’s being used. And because she knows no better…”

“She doesn’t bat an eye.” This time Eve had predicted where Pale would end her sentence.

Pale Yellow nodded. “But she’s suffering. And I’m afraid it only gets worse. I wish I could pinpoint exactly what’s causing it, but at this point, I’m too far ahead.”

Eve stood up. “It’s alright, Pale. I already know everything I have to.”

“You’re sure?” Pale opened her eye and looked back up.

“I’m positive.”

Eve came over, crouching down to hold Pale’s face gently. “And thank you, love.”

Pale Yellow nodded. “Any time.”

Eve stepped away and out into the night. Pale followed close behind, but lingered at the entrance. She watched as Eve stretched her wings and took off into the night sky, hopefully to attempt to stop whatever bleak future lay in her youngest sister’s path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have a feeling i fucked this one up but my betas said otherwise so idk
> 
> first beta by rory, second beta by dawn

The following day, Eve had found 19 in the least busy part of the base’s medical wing. She came up, making sure not to startle her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 19 turned.

“Eve,” 19 welcomed, a bit surprised at her elder Kindergarten sister’s appearance.

“Hello, 19, dear,” Eve said. “Do you have a moment? I wish to talk to you.”

“About what?” 19 carefully dusted off her uniform. She was certainly paying attention now.

It didn’t help Eve’s case when 19 had focused, her brow furrowed slightly in concern. Stars, how was she going to break this to her? She didn’t want to startle the poor thing, but then again, she couldn’t treat 19 like she’d just emerged.

Eve realized her pause for panic had gone too long when 19 rustled her wings idly.

“Yes, ah, I just think it’s news you won’t like.”

“Tell me anyway, please.”

Eve nodded. She had to muddle some details on the fly, but…

“A Sapphire’s warned me that your future is in danger.”

“What?” 19 asked. Oh, stars. Eve’s brain was running wild trying to figure out how exactly to say this.

“I couldn’t get much detail from her,” she added. It was the truth, really. Pale could only dig so deep into an individual. “But I just wanted to warn you. I don’t actually know how it would help in any way, but…”

Eve drifted off. 19 caught her off guard, taking her shoulders with much more force than Eve would expect out of her. She shook her head.

“No, I’m glad you told me that,” she said. Eve almost sighed from relief. “I probably can’t do much about it, but, thank you.”

“I want you to be careful,” Eve said. “I don’t believe the future is something we would be able to stop, but just in case, dear, please keep your eyes open.”

19 stood still for a moment before dropping her gaze and her arms.

“Thank you,” 19 said, as she looked back up again for a brief moment, and afterward she leaned her head into Eve’s chest. Eve took her and held her in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” she murmured.

* * *

The next mission wasn’t too grand an affair. Another day, another battle, if anything. The base was bustling with soldiers making last-minute plans and rushing to briefings. Eve’s Angelite group had decided how they were going to split themselves up, deciding who would remain in the base and who had battlefield duty.

Six of them would be enough to cover today’s fight, and they’d be able to call in more if they underestimated that. Which, considering the abilities of some gems, it was incredibly unlikely that it  _ was _ underestimated. Eve was thinking about Pale Yellow, specifically. She’d been dragged here so the squad Agates could use her prediction powers to get the upper hand in these battles. She was lucky that she didn’t have to risk her life like the rest of them.

Eve had seen a little too much of this war, but it made her more adept at her job. 19, on the other hand, had only been at it for so long. She’d been made for this war in specific, but Eve thought it poor timing, considering Pale had told her the fighting was soon to end. But she supposed, if it were not for this, 19 may not even have been made. And a life without her youngest Kindergarten sister would be very bland in her opinion.

Eve wanted to keep a close eye on 19, so she’d positioned them close to each other. If she could have at all, Eve would’ve made 19 stay behind, but 19 had insisted. What was also a shame was how 19 always wanted to be in the fray, where their help was most needed, but also where she was in the most danger.

Eve tore through the air, dodging out of the way of the taller Quartzes and the occasional Garnet. In her updraft was 19, seemingly not as worried as her Kindergarten sister. Eve landed first, hitting the organic assailant of one of the Quartz soldiers square in the gut with her staff as she dropped from the air. 19 continued further in, following after a gem with significant damage to their form.

Eve took the hand of the Quartz, who was a bit reluctant and confused, pulling them back into the Empire’s lines a bit. Once she stopped, she quickly found the crack that ran from the Quartz’s gem and down their neck and sent a healing pulse through it. She watched the wound seal up, relieved it was a simple fix, but her attention was drawn when she saw a blur of Angelite feathers rise above the crowd. She took off without a second thought, heading towards where she last saw 19.

The younger Angelite had bitten off more than she could chew, one of the much stronger organics effectively tug-o-warring with 19 for her staff. The terribly confused Zebra Jasper that 19 had chased after stood, wincing through their injuries, unsure what to do about this. They were hurt enough that there was little that Jasper  _ could _ do, and 19 wasn’t getting anywhere, even with her most powerful wingbeats. Eve shot herself down into a spiral, diving right for the organic’s knees, and throwing the both of them several yards away. 19’s staff came flying too, and 19 caught it just before it hit the ground. When she turned to find the Zebra Jasper, they were gone, hopefully having run off back into friendly territory.

Eve wrestled with the organic until she struck it hard enough to incapacitate it. She got up, brushing dirt from her uniform as she did. She looked up to see 19 approach, landing a few feet from her.

“Stars,” 19 said, exasperated.

“Close call,” Eve responded, every drop of sympathy for 19 somehow leaking into those two words.

The two were cut off as one of the organics’ larger technological weapons came tearing at them over the hill. Eve, being the most experienced, was the first to react, zipping through the air to grab 19 and pull her up and away from the danger- but, of course, the damn thing was chasing them. Having to dodge the scattering soldiers and accommodate for the other Angelite in her grasp, Eve dove to gain speed. It was a mistake, throwing them off and into a spiral dive, which she saved them from by shooting her wings out before they collided with the ground.

Sorry,  _ four _ wings.

The two had fused mid-air and shot through the crowd faster than ever, and as she rose further into the sky, Seraphim, as the Mega Angelite now deemed herself, made haste in following the Quartzes on the ground to a safer position. She flew past them though, diving again to the ground behind their lines. The fusion finally split, and both Angelites tumbled into the ground before sliding to a halt.

“Wh-,” mumbled 19 as she peaked up and shook her hair free of dark blue dirt.

Eve was a little disorientated, and she took her time in sitting up and assessing the damage.

To her surprise, there was very little.

At worst, her gem was a little scuffed, but that was easy to remedy and it wasn’t like it hadn’t happened to her before. 19 was untouched, if not a little frazzled, having to shake her wings to get her feathers to smooth out again.

19 stood up. They had flown out a little further than anticipated, and she watched the battle from where she stood. It was simmering down, and despite the relatively short amount of time they had taken to recover, the side of the Empire had made a decent push and were driving back the organics.

“I think we should head back,” Eve suggested. She let out a sigh before she stood.

“Probably,” 19 responded. She took the lead, fluttering up to return to the base, Eve close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the beta matt! ur my go-to man for a reason :ok_hand:

Downtime was rare and to be cherished. Gems who needed a break got one, some of Eve’s group taking the time to get a nap in. Even if it wasn’t necessary, sleep helped deal with the stress of everyday life. Eve always vouched to stay awake, though. She had things to do, like sort through the group’s files, check up on gems who had sustained more significant damage and had to stick behind at the base, and all the other responsibilities that came with leading the lot of Angelites.

Eve’s fingers hovered just above the date open on their console. They were just weeks away from the end of all this, and Eve was one of the only gems who knew that. It felt a little unfair, maybe, perhaps unjust was the word. Being as low-ranked as she was and having that knowledge didn’t sit well with her. For Pale’s sake, though, she kept it a secret.

Another gem who opted to not rest was 19. She was doing rounds in the long-term care section of the medical wing. It suited her better than any other job around here, was Eve’s belief. When she was done checking everything on the console, she left to go check on 19.

She drifted down the hall, pausing when she heard unfamiliar voices. She peered around the corner to the left, the direction of the long-term end of the wing. At the door ahead were two gems: one of the more influential Agates and a dark-colored Nacre, the rainbow sheen of their gem barely visible in the light of the base. They were talking, voices hushed enough for their conversation to be difficult for Eve to pick up if she hadn’t stopped and hugged the wall. The hell was a Nacre doing here, Eve wondered, and then the memory of Pale’s words practically vibrated in her head. _‘Under a Nacre, one who’s cheated her way up the ladder.’_ Eve went stiff, remaining still to try to hear them speak.

“We’ve needed the Angelites less and less these days,” the Agate was saying. “Which is lucky for all of us. Now that we know how to defend ourselves better, fewer and fewer gems get hurt.”

“And why do you feel she’s a better fit?” the Nacre asked. She meant 19, Eve knew it.

“Cabochon 19’s seen her fair share of injuries and shatters. Because she was made after the rest of the Angelites here, she isn’t too attached to working specifically for the battlefield. It would be easy to meld her to another line of work,” the Agate responded.

“You make a fair point,” the Nacre stated.

What the hell was Eve supposed to do in this situation. She hid back around the corner, drawing her staff out of her gem and holding it close to her body. The Agate and Nacre continued their chatter while Eve weighed her options. Attacking them was something she was sure to fail at, knowing she wouldn’t be able to overpower an Agate, and telling the truth would just make her sound like she was defective. She sucked in a worthless breath of air and put her staff away.

The Agate and the Nacre were moving down the hall now, and the sound of footfalls startled Eve away from the wall.

“... But one would be of great help in regards to those types of cases, don’t you think?” the Nacre asked.

“Certainly, especially if it’s coming from a different perspective. You’ve seen injuries requiring the use of the Rejuvenator, and the Angelites here have seen battlefield-grade damage. I think the gems in the Lunar Station would be grateful to have professionals like you in their hands,” the Agate said.

Lunar Station? The hell did Lunar need with a Nacre? Eve held her forehead with a hand, unaware that the Agate and Nacre pair had just turned into the hall she was in and stopped.

“Ah, Eve,” the Agate greeted. Eve almost jumped and took a moment to recompose herself. 

The Agate turned to the Nacre, saying, “Black, this is Cabochon 1, more commonly referred to as Eve.”

Black Nacre nodded in greeting, and Eve returned it with a sort of dazed half-wave.

“She’s the best Angelite in the group, and for that reason, she also oversees their duties,” the Agate continued. “She’s quite the respected individual here. She’s too valuable to our operation.”

Eve looked at Black Nacre, who seemed to understand what the Agate beside her was implying- Eve wasn’t up for grabs.

“Ah. Well, Eve, do you have time to speak with me?” Black Nacre asked.

Eve had to think for a moment, just trying to wrap her head around this mess. “... Ah, no, actually, I’m rather busy. Apologies, but I must really be on my way…”

With that and a goodbye from the Agate that she didn’t entirely register, Eve slipped out through the door to the main ward of the medical wing. She sighed heavily as the door slammed shut behind her.

She couldn’t let that happen again. She couldn’t possibly let 19 go with that Nacre, but perhaps she was too late. She couldn’t allow herself to hesitate. Would the future go through the same, though, even if she did try to stop it?

* * *

The next day saw 19 be specifically commanded to stay back. She would’ve argued with Eve, but she couldn’t possibly disobey her. Thus, 19 stayed at the base with much reluctance. Being one of the few to stay behind and having her other Kindergarten sisters covering much of the work left to do at the base itself, 19 was spying out the window, crammed into a tight corner. She watched the battlefield with worry. She couldn’t just stay here. She had a job to do, and being out there was said job. It didn’t settle with her.

19 sat there for what felt like an eternity. She tapped her fingers on the windowsill, sitting and watching with her feathers all bunched up. She felt like there was a pit in her stomach.

Perhaps it was just the case of newer made gems, who felt an extraordinary urge to perform their duty. Perhaps that was just how 19 was. She huffed in anger, burying her face in her arms. What was even the point of her being here?

She stood up a little too rapidly, slamming her leg on the equipment behind her. She winced, but managed to regain herself and squeeze herself out of the corner. 19 shook her wings off and looked further into the ward.

It was empty, with the exception of her and an injured Ruby who had long since fallen asleep. It was impressive that the short-term ward wasn’t full of gems for once, though it was also a bit unnerving. 19’s medic knowledge told her an empty ward meant gems were being too quickly shattered to be rushed here, but the rest of her had hope that it meant that there were fewer injuries and deaths. When she had looked outside previously, the latter had seemed to be the case…

But it couldn’t hurt to check, right? After all, she had sisters out there.

The door slid open and 19 floated outside. She drew her staff, wary of the ongoing battle. It was just a mass of colors to her, as she was eyeing the air, seeing the occasional Angelite dart into and out of the sky. Her wings rustled, that protective instinct nagging at her mind. Finally, her mind said fuck it. She braced herself to take off towards the fighting, but a voice made her snap to attention.

“Where exactly are you going?”

19 looked off in the voice’s direction. It came from a dark-colored Nacre, shining with a vague iridescence in the moonlight. She was standing near another exit of the base. 19 stared like a deer in the headlights. What was a Nacre doing here?

“Come here, Angelite. I’ve wanted to talk to you.” The Nacre waved her over.

19 put her staff away. This gem was of a higher rank, 19 had to be at their beck and call. She approached, curious what this gem had to tell her.

“I’ll cut to the chase,” the Nacre said. “I’m in need of an assistant. Some gem familiar with the more medical line of work.”

“For what, exactly?” 19 asked.

“Ah. You see, they’ve pulled me from my job at the Reef.” Oh, well, no wonder there was a Nacre at the battlefield. “There, I primarily worked the Rejuvenator. I wasn’t terribly needed, in the long run. Younger Nacres know how to both care for Pearls and work the Rejuvenator. It was decided I’d work for the sake of law. I’ve seen my fair share of damaged gems. I take it you have, too?”

“Of course,” 19 said. “But why would the courts want someone like you?”

“To help prove or disprove a Zircon’s case. The Kyanites aren’t as powerful as they’re made out to be, oftentimes.”

Well, alright, it made sense.

“And why would you need an Angelite?” 19 questioned.

“I’ve normally only seen accidental injuries. You? You’ve seen war.”

“That’s… fair.”

“It’s why I want the help of someone like you.” The Nacre’s voice sounded sickly sweet. “If you’re willing to, that is.”

Could she really refuse? How would the Nacre react if she did? 19 turned to the battle unfolding behind them. Helping not only a Nacre, but potentially Zircons, and maybe even saving innocent gems from being jailed or shattered… The courts did have a bit of an issue with shatter cases, or so she had heard.

“I’m willing to help,” she said, turning back to face the Nacre.

“Great,” the Nacre mused. “Come with me.”


	4. Epilogue

Deep Blue Rutile and Lemon Chrysoprase finally crested the hill, peering into a large circular structure Alpha Blue had commissioned to be built into the ground at this location. A hundred or so feet down was a group of visiting Jades, gossiping amongst each other, voices distant.

“Alright,” said Deep Blue. Chrysoprase laid down in the grass to more safely peer into the temple, and Deep Blue joined her. “What have we got.”

Chrysoprase pointed down at the Jades. “My ticket out.”

“You really think you can just magically blend in?” Deep Blue asked. They leaned their head into their hand and raised a brow.

“No one really pays attention. They’re smarter than, say, Rubies, but there isn’t much need to worry when there’s so many of you in the first place.” Chrysoprase looked back at Deep Blue. They tapped their fingers against the edge, where soil met stone.

“I mean, I wouldn’t know. So if you say so.”

“I swear to you it’ll work, Deep.”

Deep Blue shifted, sitting up. They took a breath and sighed.

“You say you can do it but I’ve never seen you shapeshift. You’re an Angelite and a Sapphire in a trenchcoat. Isn’t shapeshifting normally like a Quartz thing? Can you even do that?”

“I know I can do it, because I’ve  _ seen myself _ do it,” Chrysoprase argued. “Do you not trust the future, Deep?”

“Not always,” Deep Blue murmured between their teeth, chin in their hands.

Chrysoprase stood. “Besides,” she said. “I think it’ll work out just fine.”

Her whole body gave off a glow as if she was about to unfuse, but instead Deep Blue watched the formerly tall fusion shrink down in size some, form shifting like liquid, till she was the shape of a Jade. The glow dissipated, and there stood an almost normal looking Jade, if one could ignore the three eyes and the little bit of extra height. Chrysoprase’s gems also hadn’t changed from their previous cut or color, and Deep Blue could still see the bits of rusted incursions around the circumference of Chryso’s cabochon gem, retained from Eve.

“Damn,” Deep Blue remarked, genuinely surprised.

“Told you,” Chrysoprase said, changing her shape back to her own. She gave a confident flap of her wings, shutting her two primary eyes.“Think I’ll have to get used to that, though.”

“Definitely will.”

Deep Blue stood again to look out upon the temple.

“I suppose this is the last time we see each other, at least in a long time,” Chrysoprase said. She draped a wing around the Rutile’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Deep Blue breathed. “Been a good three-year run though, huh.”

“It was definitely an honor to work with talent such as your own.” Chrysoprase smiled to Deep, pulling her wing away. She lifted herself into the air with a few wingbeats.

Deep Blue’s brows furrowed, but they definitely felt glad they could get this far with Chrysoprase.

“It was a pleasure working with you two,” they said, bowing.

“I hope you find a place in this world,” Chrysoprase said.

“I don’t know,” Deep Blue responded. They shifted their gaze to the ground, smiling. “I think I’m rather content exploring here. Being a nomad.”

“Well,” Chryso said, beaming. “If you want that, I can absolutely see why.”

Deep Blue looked up again, and she pulled the fusion into a hug.

“I know it’ll probably never happen, but I hope I’ll see you again.”

“I hope I’ll see you sometime in the future.”

They held each other there for a moment. Three years of running from the Empire and discovering the secrets of this organic planet together was coming to a close. Deep had spent much of their time on their own prior to meeting Chrysoprase, who they’d met barely in one piece after the war ended. They each had their own goal, though, and they wished for the other to see their own through.

They broke apart. The Jades below were leaving, entering into the vast underground structure that the gems of Alpha Blue had created here. Chrysoprase flew down, landed on the stonework, and shifted into the Jade disguise they had previously shown to Deep. She made sure her bangs covered her third eye and her dress covered the gemstone on her leg. She brushed her dress off, and before she went to leave, she looked up to the top of the temple again and waved a final goodbye to Deep Blue.

Deep waved back, and finally watched as Lemon Chrysoprase turned and hurriedly followed the Jades inside.

Off Chrysoprase went with a mission and a thousand years of knowledge, following the trails of futures only a Perfect Cut like her could see.


End file.
